mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick
Character Profile Known as: Rick Real Name: Rick the Swift, of the White Wolf Clan Played by: LilFinker Category:PC IC Information ---- Birthdate: 40 in 1374 Born 27 Nightal, 1334 DR. Year of the Blazing Brand Born under the Sign of the Stone and with Gibbous Selûne, under the sign of the Serpent. Star Sign Explanation: Those born under the sign of the Stone are complex, tenacious and fearless. Proud and independent, they have great strength of character and rarely compromise. They thrive on challenge and have an innate belief in their own destiny. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. (Taken from: Forgotten Realms Birthday Finder) Attitude: Once a proud Barbarian from near the Great Glacier, those that knew Rick could swear by his loyalty to his friends, and could swear by his ability to grow angry at the drop of a hat. Always quick to defend his friends and loved ones, Rick never left anyone in trouble behind, if he could help it. Though, for as much as he loved his friends, he utterly despised his enemies even more, and though his victories were few and far between, he never ceased to fight against those who had wronged him, or his friends. Appearance: The man before you is an imposing figure. Standing well over six feet tall, he carries himself with a sense of pride and determination. His skin, tanned from a burdening sun, is riddled with various scars and tattoos depicting running wolves, and crossed blades and axes. On his chest is a large wolf's head tattoo reaching from just below his collar bone to just above his naval. On his face is an angry, dark red scar in the form of a Z. It slashes across his eyes, down across his nose, and across his chin. His blue eyes look around with careful scrutiny, before offering a faint, small smile, and continuing on his way. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Wearing a set of magically resistant, darksteel plates for nearly all his years spent in the Dalelands, Rick is always seen in shades of dark copper, and black. True to his rough, agressive fighting style, one of the shoulder pauldrons carries a set of sharp spikes on it, used to further the sheer force of Rick shoving his shoulder into his opponent, to knock him to the ground. When charging forth into battle, often a matching helmet in similar shades will be seen guarding his head and face, with various arcane runes inscribed around the base and horns of it. Those with knowledge of local lore, and a keen eye, may notice that the helmet bares the symbol of the famous mage and craftswoman, Adriana Rayne. One may ask why Rick only keeps one pauldron with spikes, and not the other. The answer to this, lies in the fact that his enormous, two-handed axe constantly rests on his shoulder, moreso there than tied to its strap across his back. The axe drips with ice-cold magics imbedded deep within the efficiently sharpened blades, and in the middle of each side of the axe, rests a large rune that glows a faint blue, whenever it strikes one of the Barbarian's opponents. Those gifted with arcane knowledge will note that this is a rune of dispelling. Around his neck lie various magical amulets, as the warrior has completed a set of amulets over the years, to protect him from the four major elements encountered in magic, and in nature. Additonally, he has a fifth, that enhances the protective nature of his magical set of armor. Those with particularly good eyes, however, may notice the faint, worn string that goes down beneath his plates. If ever brought to light, it is revealed that the string holds on the end of it a ghostly white gem, that constantly pulses with eery light. Whenever visible, Rick will squeeze the gem in his hands, causing magic to dance outward, and swirl around him, and any of those nearest to him. Any person caught by the magics will feel greatly at ease for a time, and, when the magic first hits them, they'll catch a faint glimpse of a gorgeous, red-haired bard performing a graceful dance. Tempus' Dogma: Tempus does not win battles, he helps the deserving warrior win battles. War is fair in that it oppresses and aids all equally and that in any given battle, a mortal may be slain or become a great leader among his or her companions. It should not be feared, but seen as natural force, a human force, the storm that civilization brings by its very existence. Arm all for whom battle is needful, even foes. Retreat from hopeless fights but never avoid battle. Slay one foe decisively and halt a battle quickly rather then rely upon slow attrition or the senseless dragging on of hostilities. Remember the dead that fell before you. Defend what you believe in, lest it be swept away. Disparage no foe and respect all, for valor blazes in all regardless of age, sex, or race. Tempus looks with favor upon those that acquit themselves honorably in battle without resorting to such craven tricks as destroying homes, family, or livestock when a foe is away or attacking from the rear (except when such an attack is launched by a small band against foes of vastly superior numbers). Consider the consequences of the violence of war, and do not wage war recklessly. The smooth-tongued and fleet of feet that avoid all strife and never defend their beliefs wreak more harm than the most energetic tyrant, raider, or horde leader. (Taken from Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms: Faiths and Pantheons, page 71, © 2002 Wizards of the Coast) Sagas & Stories ---- "Cattle die, kinsmen die, all men are mortal. Words of praise will never perish, nor a noble name." - Old Barbarian Saying Stories from the Past Journal Entries, past and present Common Statistics ---- Height: 6 foot 9" Weight: Over 200 Skin Tone: Deep tan, marred by vicious scars and decorative tattoos Skin Texture: Rough and calloused Eyes: Deep blue Hair: Dark brown, unkempt, reaching to his shoulders. Accent: Gruff accent from northern Faerun, around Vaasa/Great Glacier area. Recognizable Features: Prominent scar in the shape of a 'Z' slashes across his face, starting at his left temple, and ending on the right side of his chin; if visible, a pitch black scar slashes in a thin line across his right palm; various tattoos; also if visible, a mysterious, faintly glowing blue gem with swirling mists contained within it seems to be set within his left palm. Shoulders: A set of red flames adorn each of his shoulders, with small, decorative, black streaks around the outer edges of each flame. Chest & Back: A large silhouette of a wolf's head, set behind two crossed blades. Shins: On either leg, a large outline, in black, of an axe. Forearms: Intricate black and red designs. Ankles: Small wolf's head. Commonly spoken languages: Common Race: Human Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed. Jewlery or Decorations: Various necklaces, described above. Relatives: Clansmen: Deceased. General Information ---- OOC Information: 'Regional Feats (Concept Related): ' -Improved Knockdown, rough and aggressive fighting style -Improved Critical (Greataxe), often goes for the homerun with the heads of his enemies -Toughness, hardened skin, experienced in battle